Return To Me, My Love
by Chip903
Summary: After being sent to partake in an on-going war with Sasori, Deidara in turn leaves behind the one most precious to him, the only things holding them together being their love for each other and the promise of seeing each other again.


_**~Return To Me, My Love~**_

* * *

_**~Flashback – Five Years Ago~**_

_"It's very beautiful tonight, isn't it?"_

_"Indeed it is. It's as gorgeous a night as I've ever seen, un. I just wish that I could spend more time with you and enjoy this much longer."_

_A sad sigh came from Emi as she leaned into her lover Deidara's chest. The two of them were sitting in Zetsu's garden, admiring both the exotic flowers and plants as well as the bright stars in the sky. And it would be the last time for quite some time they would do so because Deidara, along with Sasori, were being sent to the frontlines of an ongoing war and there was no telling when they would return, if they would even return at all._

_Deidara wrapped an arm around Emi's shoulders, bringing his hand up to one of her ears and gently scratching it. "Come now, don't be sad. I'll be back before you know it."_

_Though she felt some comfort from his touch, Emi still couldn't shake the sadness and pain that was going through every portion of her mind and body. "But…you're going off to fight…And I, I have no idea when I'm going to see you again…to be able to hold you in my arms again…" She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and held him tighter as she finished her statement._

_"Hmm, and I can tell you right now that I'm going to miss this as well," Deidara responded as he held her tighter against him. "All of this, the feeling of being here with you." He kissed the side of her head before continuing. "And trust me, if I could, I would spend forever with you, un."_

_Emi looked up at him, doing all she could to keep from crying. "Then why don't you? Why don't you stay here with me and not go off to fight?"_

_"Because…" he began as he started gently stroking her hair. "This war has been going on for far too long, un. And it's really something that Sasori and I have been called in for help. We're going to do all we can to help end it." He cupped her cheek with his free hand and gently made her look at him, a smile present on his face. "Besides, I would love nothing more than to live in a time of peace with you, where we don't have to worry about the mindless bloodshed that's going on, un."_

_A soft smile came to the neko's face. "I want the same thing, more than anything…"_

_"And it will happen," said Deidara in a much softer tone than he was speaking in. "I promise you that."_

_"I believe you…" Emi said into him as she held him tighter, never wanting to let go._

_The two of them sat together, enjoying each other's company until they heard a voice ring out. "It's time for us to head out now."_

_Deidara and Emi turned and saw the puppet master Sasori standing a few feet behind them, his usual calm expression on his face. "Have you both said your farewells yet?"_

_A sigh came from Deidara. "Just give me a sec, alright Master?"_

_Sasori nodded his head. "Just make it quick."_

_Emi looked at Deidara, tears in her eyes. "I'm really going to miss you…"_

_Deidara cupped her cheeks as some of her tears began to fall and wiped them away. "I'm going to miss you more, un. But I made a promise to you and I'm gonna keep it,"_

_"I'll hold you to that…" Emi sniffed as she placed her hands over his._

_Smiling sadly, Deidara stood up and maneuvered his arms so that he was holding Emi bridal style. Squeaking a bit, Emi held on tight to him as he chuckled and carried her over to his claw owl, which was nearby. And seated on top of the owl was Sasori, who had his arms crossed. "Finally ready?" he asked._

_"Yeah," Deidara answered before placing Emi down her feet. "Well, this is it, un."_

_Emi sighed before standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "I don't know how long you'll be gone, nor do I care. What I do care about is you and I want you to know that I'll wait for you to return to me. I'll wait forever if I have to."_

_A smirk came to Deidara's face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him, his lips an inch from hers. "I won't have you waiting that long." He closed the distance between them and initiated a passionate kiss with her._

_Emi closed her eyes and kissed her lover back with all the love and emotion she could muster because, for all she knew, this could very well be the last time she ever got a chance to. Unfortunately, as she began to really get into the kiss, it ended much sooner than she had wanted it to as Deidara pulled back slightly. "Come back to me…" she said softly as she gazed into his eyes._

_"Heh, count on it, un," Deidara answered before he untied the bandana that held his hair in a ponytail and gave it to Emi. "Hold onto that for me, will you? I'll be needing it back when I return."_

_Emi smiled at him as she held the bandana with both hands. "I'll never part with it, I give you my word."_

_Smiling, Deidara kissed her once more and leapt onto the owl beside Sasori. "Ready to go Master?"_

_"I've been ready brat," Sasori said closed his eyes in slight annoyance._

_"Hmph, well sorry to keep you waiting," said the bomber as he turned and looked at Emi, waving at her as the wind blew his hair. "Catch you later. I love you, un."_

_Emi nodded her head, the wind blowing her hair as she watched her lover and friend lift up off the ground and take off flying into the air. With a soft sigh, she clasped her hands together and placed them over her chest as a single tear ran down her cheek. "I love you too…please, return to me, my love…"_

_**~End Flashback~**_

* * *

"Five years…It's been five long years since I last saw you…And it was this very place as well…the same place where we parted…"

Adorned in her Akatsuki robe, Emi Takahashi stood alone in Zetsu's garden, gazing at the plants. In the five years that had passed she had changed physically – her body had become more curvy and womanly, her long brown hair now reached down to the middle of her back, and her tail had grown a few more inches longer. However, her face still had the same youthfulness it always had.

She reached into her robe and took out Deidara's bandana and her eyes became watery as she looked at it. "I kept my promise…I've held onto this, just like I told you I would…As a reminder not only of your love, but also of the promise that you made me…That you would return…" She looked up at the sky, sniffling softly. "Why…? Why haven't you come back…?"

* * *

"Poor girl," Konan said as she and Pein observed Emi from a balcony. "She's been a complete wreck ever since Deidara left."

Pein nodded his head in agreement as he looked at the neko. "And it doesn't appear to be getting any better."

Konan gently held his hand. "Things like this don't go away in just the blink of an eye. This is five years we're talking about, and that is a very long time."

Pein gave her hand a squeeze. "I must say, I'm amazed she has waited this long for him to come back. You'd think she would've moved on by now."

Konan gave him a soft smile. "When you love someone, feelings that strong never go away, no matter how far and how long you are apart from that person."

He turned to her and returned her smile. "I can understand the feeling."

A small blush appeared on Konan's face as she rested her head on Pein's shoulder. A few seconds later they heard footsteps from behind them, along with a familiar voice. "Well, it would appear you two have gotten closer in five years' time."

Konan closed her eyes, a knowing smile on her face. "Welcome back. It's been a long time."

"So, the war is over?" Pein asked.

"Hmm, indeed it is," the voice replied. "We are now at peace."

"Good to know," said Konan, lifting her head and looking at whom was speaking. "So Sasori, where's your partner?"

"Where else? Keeping his promise that he made, that's where."

Both Pein and Konan smiled at that and turned their attention back to Emi, seeing a figure approaching her from behind.

* * *

"It, it hurts so bad, being apart from him…" Emi said in a heartbroken voice. "I don't want to wait anymore…"

"I don't want you to wait anymore either, un."

The moment Emi heard that voice it seemed as if time had stopped. Her eyes went wide and her breath got caught in her throat. Slowly, she turned around and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'Is it…is it really him…?'

Standing right before her, long blonde hair and all, was Deidara and, if it were even possible, he had gotten even more handsome and attractive. His hair had grown longer, his face looked slightly older and sharper, and Emi could see that though he was still on the lean side, he had put on a bit of muscle during his time away. And his familiar smirk was present on his face. "See? You don't have to wait anymore."

Shakily, Emi lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek and the second she felt his flesh for the first time in five years, she squealed happily as tears streamed out her eyes and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. The sudden action caused Deidara to lose his balance and he fell to the ground on his back with her on top of him.

"Geez, you've gotten hella strong in five years…!" he managed to get out.

Emi ignored him as she loosened her grip and leaned up a bit, staring right down at him. Deidara almost instantly forgot about the pain he was in and returned her look. At the same time, they began to etch closer and closer to each other before their lips met in their first kiss in five years. Deidara wrapped his arms around Emi's waist as she cupped his face gently and lovingly, both of them deepening the kiss more. They savored this moment as they both had wanted and longed for it for so long.

After a few seconds, they parted to catch their breath. "Heh, I wouldn't mind more of where that came from, un." Deidara chuckled.

Emi lightly hit his chest. "Don't give me that, you…big jerk! I was worried sick about you nonstop! I had no idea where you were or if you were ok or not!"

He gently held her hand. "Hey hey, I'm real sorry to have made you worry, un. But I want you to know that I thought of you every single day. That was what helped me survive all those battles – the thought of you and returning back to you in one piece."

Emi smiled the first true genuine smile she had in five years. "And you did…You really kept your promise to me…"

Deidara gave her a playful look. "What? You doubted me?"

The neko shook her head. "Oh, speaking of promises…" She took his bandana that was still in her hands and reached behind his head to his hair, using it to tie his hair back into his trademark ponytail. "There. Now I've kept mine too."

Smiling as he ran a hand through his hair, Deidara stole a quick kiss from Emi. "Thanks Babe. I always knew in my heart that you'd keep it, un."

A blush came to Emi's face as she hugged him once more. I've missed you so so much…"

He returned the hug, cradling her. "I've missed you too." He went silent for a moment before smiling. "Say, I've got an idea, un."

"What's that? Eeep!"

Emi squealed out in surprise as Deidara stood up and held her in his arms, just like he did before he and Sasori left. He carried her over to his clay owl, which was a few feet away, and leapt onto it, taking a seat with her on his lap.

Emi looked up at him. "What are you…?"

Deidara smirked down at her. "It's been a while since you and I have gone on a flight together, un. What do you say?"

The neko smiled brightly and nodded. "I'd love to."

Grinning down at her and holding her tighter, Deidara had the owl take flight off the ground. It flew around the Akatsuki base a few times before going higher and higher into the air until the two lovers were sky-high above the entire area. Emi laughed out in glee as she held on tighter to Deidara, who found true solace and happiness at seeing his love so happy and full of life, just like how she was before he had left. "Emi?"

She looked up at him, her hair blowing in the wind. "Yes?"

He didn't say anything. He simply placed his lips on hers and kissed her. Emi gladly returned the kiss with just as much love and the two of them continued to soar off onto the horizon, free to live out the rest of their lives in peace, just as they had both dreamed.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**And there you all have it! Another oneshot story completed! A very special thanks goes out to my best buddy Sasori Burger for requesting me to do this story! Hope you enjoyed it buddy as this was all for you! And I hope everyone else enjoyed it as well!**_

_**Until next time, my fellow readers and authors! Later and happy reading!**_

_**P.S. – Emi Takahashi belongs to Sasori Burger.**_


End file.
